Louise's cursed souls
by tarrangar
Summary: louise as usual do her summoning ritual but this time she make a portal right into the shinigamis stomach summoning the first 3 hokages and the kyubi
1. chapter 1

Louise's cursed souls

Chapter 1

Sorry about the earlier version I forgot to say it but it was an uncleaned version so to the two reviewers who brought to my attention how irritating uncleaned versions are I would like to say thanks and promise to only post cleaned versions from now on. Authors notes will however not always be cleaned since they are optional to read and don't affect the story.

Opening a portal to the shinigami's stomach

Louise was nervous, today would be the day were she either proved that she was a real mage or the day were she proved that she really was a zero she hoped it would be the later.

She also really hoped that she would be able to successfully complete the summoning ritual on her first try.

An hour later Louise was standing was standing near the summoning circle and seemingly had gotten cold feet since she didn't say anything when Professor Colbert asked if anyone hadn't summoned a familiar yet.

She only came forward when Kirche told Professor Colbert she hadn't summoned yet Colbert confirmed that she hadn't tried yet and said that she may begin, Louise then began to chant her summoning spell.

(Inside the Shinigami's stomach)

4 human and a half fox half human are sitting around a table playing poker, they all show their cards and the oldest looking of the humans win, the one who looks the youngest then take a paper and read aloud. "Before this game Sarutobi´s score was 71023 now it 711023.

"Ok I lost 50 points". (kyubi folded and didn't lose anything Hashirama also folded so he didn't lose anything either) "That means that my score goes from -100020 to -10070 and Tobirama goes from 20 to -30 well let's play another round".

Then suddenly they heard a voice begin to chant.

My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe.

When the first sentence finished a green portal appeared.

My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant.

They all began to look at the portal.

Heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart answer to my guidance and appear.

After the chanting stopped the portal fully stabilized, Minato then said "if I aren't wrong that's some kind of summoning portal, if we step thought that we might get out of here but we will probably have to serve someone, personally I'm going to step though it, who's with me being a servant is bound to be more fun than playing poker for a second century".

"I agree with Minato I have been retired long enough" said Sarutobi.

Hashirama and Tobirama said together "we also agree", the kyubi just took his true form but only grew to the size of an elephant.

Minato said, "We have to step though the portal together if we don't it might close while only one of us has gotten though".

Hop up on my back said kyubi that will make sure we all get though.

They then all got on kuybi's back, when they were all ready the kyubi ran though the portal, a moment later the portal closed, but not before two severed white arms managed to hop though it.

Authors note

I have had this idea for a long time and decided to try writing a story based on it hope you like it I probably won't follow canon that closely since Louise summoned 5 beings who could each kill Saito at full power in less than 10 seconds without even trying (only one of them will be marked as a familiar the rest will just be hanging around because they don't want to leave one of their friends of the last several centuries).

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Louise's cursed souls

This was posted the same day as chapter 1

This is a revised and edited version of the chapter yes I took your advice to heart and cleaned both chapters.

Chapter 2 a monster fox and some arms

Louise was beginning to get a little irritated, she had actually done the ritual properly creating a green giant portal at least twice the size of the one Tabitha made, and she got a dragon.

At first she had been simply ecstatic thinking about what would come though her portal, but now it had been 10 minutes since it had been made and still it was just there.

Normally it took 3 minutes max for a summoning to be over with, so Louise was beginning to think that something might be wrong with her portal.

When suddenly the portal blew up damn up that wasn't supposed to happen, yet it always did for her, she hated how her spells always self-destructed.

She were about to ask professor Colbert if she could try again, when the smoke cleared and she saw a giant fox with nine tails swaying behind it and four humans on its back.

Then the fox let out a roar and asked "who is it that have summoned us here" Louise then stepped forward and said that it was her that summoned them.

"Well then child I assume I will have to thank you then, it was getting rather boring just sitting and playing poker in the shinigami's stomach, its only fun to play that game for so many years before it gets boring ,,,, and hundred is definitely too many".

"But anyway I believe that you asked for a servant of some sort, if you want me to destroy a village or even a nation then that's fine with me.

But I'm not doing your laundry or things like that, and I think my friends on my back agree with me.

After all they were all great warriors and leaders in their previous lives"

"So let me get this right, I have summoned a nine tailed fox that have the power to destroy a country, and four former leaders of something, who are also great warriors.

That's great this time no one will be able to say I failed, but as far as I know you can only have 1 familiar".

"You are correct miss Louise, its rare but not unheard of to summon more than 1 being with the summoning ritual, in those cases there is a simple spell that can show which being is destined to be your familiar, and which being or in this case beings just hitched a ride with the portal.

It's actually very simple just put you wand on the pentagram, and "say pentagram of the five powers show me which of the beings I have brought forth is my destined familiar" the one you're supposed to bind will then begin to glow".

Louise did that and the up until now unseen severed arms began to glow. Just kidding here is the real deal.

Louise used the spell and the kyubi began to glow, which made Louise smile since she would get the, in her mind most incredible of all the beings she summoned as her familiar.

"Oh I see I'm the one supposed to become this familiar being thing, fine then it's still much better to be here than in the shinigami's stomach playing poker ,,,, I was losing anyways ,,,, so what am I supposed to do now?"

"Bow you head down so I can reach it, I will do the rest", Louise said the kyubi did that and Louise did the required chant and kissed the kyubi.

"Hm my leg is beginning to feel a little warm if I wasn't a being made of energy this would probably hurt is this supposed to happen?"

"Yes don't worry it's just the familiar runes inscribing themselves it will be over soon I do however have a problem, your too big to fit in my room can you sleep outside for now?"

"I could do that, but I'm supposed to protect you so I will just shrink down to a normal fox's sixe"

Just after the kyubi said that one of the students finally noticed the severed arms since they had bumped into her trying to crawl away she then proceeded to scream and faint.

Authors note ok that's that for now please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
